


Two Parts

by seraphic_gate



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey doesn't understand a lot of things, but he knows what his dream is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at doing something at least sort of canon-compliant, and more fluffy SorMik.

It was raining in Ladylake. Their mission to find the shrine of water was on hold due to the bad weather. In a downpour like this, the terrain could become too dangerous to cover. 

Sorey was thankful for the break. He found the gentle patter of rain against the inn's roof comforting. It reminded him of his hut in Elysia, but the rains there were never quite so warm and balmy. 

Rose was off no doubt meeting with the Scattered Bones, and Sorey had no intentions of butting into her business unless it was malevolence-related. Lailah and Edna were downstairs eating sweet cakes and freaking out humans. Dezel was following Rose, probably. And Mikleo was with him, a slow pulsating glow inside his being like a second heartbeat. 

The bed creaked as Sorey plopped his weight onto the mattress. Humming in his excitement, he dug into his satchel for a special treat. It was a book from Pendrago he'd managed to get for himself with what was left over after purchasing the group's travel supplies. 

The young woman running the shop told him it was the best known romance story in the region, about a forbidden love between soldiers of enemy nations. He couldn't wait to read it. Growing up with the seraphim, he'd never learned about human passions. The subject was tantalizing. But he had to hide it from the others since they had teased him so mercilessly last time over the book of “mad” poetry.

But maybe Mikleo would be more receptive to the subject matter if Lailah and Edna weren't there to egg him on. 

“Mikleo, can you come out for a minute?”

There was a moment of hesitation, then Mikleo appeared standing on the other side of the room in a flash, looking vacantly at a flower the inkeeper had left in a vase for Sorey. A pure white lily.

“You know, these flowers are expensive. Getting special treatment now are we, Shepherd?” 

Sorey ignored the barb in his tone. “That was nice of them, wasn't it?” He patted the space on the bed next to him. “Come here, I've gotta show you this.”

Mikleo stepped closer to the bed, but didn't sit down. He gave Sorey a tired look. “If you wanted to read a book, I could have stayed inside.” 

“But, we always read books together in bed when it rains.” Sorey's eyes glistened with more excitement. “We could get some hot tea and cookies from downstairs, and--”

Mikleo cut him off flatly. “We haven't done that since before we left Elysia.”

“Pfft. You act like that was years ago.” 

“With the way things are going, it may as well have been.”

Sorey pouted and thought hard over what argument to make here. “Come on.” That was his best case. 

Milkleo turned away with his arms folded across his chest. “If you want somebody to read with you, then maybe you should get Rose.”

“Rose?” Sorey said her name so hard he accidentally spat on himself. “Rose doesn't know anything about this stuff and she doesn't care about it, either!”

Mikleo whipped around with a furious expression the likes of which he hadn't seen since that day at the aquaduct. Sorey was so taken off guard that he leaned back on his arms in the bed under Mikleo's fearsome growl. “Then why don't you try something _she_ likes to do, you nitwit?” 

“What?” Sorey shook his head. Mikleo's pale skin was turning a faint shade of red the way it only did if he was really, honestly angry about something. “Where is this coming from?”

Mikleo made visible attempts to calm himself. “We're finally out here in the world, and all you want to do is read books with me like we did at home.”

“Well, yeah? I don't understand the problem.”

“How can you be so unbelievably dense?” Mikleo sighed and sat on the bed next to Sorey, though he seemed pained to do so. “Gramps has always known it, and I've known it for a long while, too. So why don't you?”

“Know what?”

“You're human, Sorey. You've gotten wrapped up in this Shepherd business, and I know it may not end well. I've accepted that much. But, thinking of the best case scenario, after this is all over, you'll be free to live with other humans.” 

“Oh yeah, you said something like that before but, I didn't really think about it.”

Mikleo grit his teeth. “You didn't think about it?”

“Well no, I--”

Mikleo cut him off. again “Someday soon, you'll want to have a family. Be part of a community. You should at least try to relate with other people, instead of just hanging out with me all of the time.”

Sorey snorted a laugh, which only made Mikleo more furious. “Oh wow, it sounds like you're trying to set me up with Rose.”

Mikleo gripped Sorey's arm and shook him. “Well, Sergei already thinks you are married!”

“You and Gramps have got to stop trying to plan my life for me." He batted at Mikleo's hand, but only enough to instigate play. 

Mikleo looked down at himself gripping Sorey's sleeve in sudden realization. Sorey continued poking at him trying to get a response, but Mikleo turned and placed his hands on his knees, facing the other direction.

“I just,” Mikleo restarted. “We just want you to be happy.”

“That plan of yours sounds boring as all hell, though.”

“Oh.” Mikleo began to rub his chin. “I thought it sounded kind of nice.”

“What, really?”

“You don't even. Sometimes I, even.” Mikleo covered his mouth and coughed in a way that was too clearly intentional. Then he stood up and began to walk away. “You're just dumb, Sorey. Throw your life away if you want, and see if I care.”

“What?” Sorey reached out and grabbed Mikleo's sleeve. He tugged at it in attempts to get him to turn around, but Mikleo wouldn't. “What? Sometimes you what?”

“Sometimes I wish I could be human like you.”

The words struck Sorey like a slap. He opened his mouth, but couldn't force words through it. It took a moment to remember that he was holding onto Mikleo's sleeve. He dropped it. Mikleo didn't walk away, but just stayed in place.

“I never knew that you thought that way.”

“Yeah, well.” Mikleo gave a bitter laugh. “I mean, you have short lives, and many of your physiological processes are beyond gross, but...” He let his body relax a bit and stared down at the wooden floorboards, face still turned away from Sorey. He continued, voice softer. “Someday, you'll get to be two parts of a whole with another person.”

Sorey stood and tucked his arms under Mikleo's from behind. He felt him tense up at the touch, but he didn't pull away. He folded his arms over Mikleo's stomach and rest his chin on his shoulder. “When this is over, you know what I'm going to do?”

“Huh?”

Sorey squeezed Mikleo's waist hard with both arms and shook him. “I'm going to explore all the ruins in the world with you, stupid!”

Then the ticking started. Sorey caught Mikleo unprepared and wiggled his fingers over his sensitive sides until he was gasping for air. Mikleo lost his footing while slapping at Sorey blindly, and grabbed onto him as he started to fall. They crashed to the floor shouting, in a tangled mess of limbs. Sorey hit his head on the dresser. The vase holding the flower teetered and toppled. Thankfully for the sake of their good relationship with the innkeeper, it didn't break on the floor, but it did splash water in Sorey's face while he was still screaming in agony and laughing all at the same time. 

Mikleo was still hitting him with a balled fist. "You moron!" 

Sorey spit water out of his mouth and looked down. Mikleo was sprawled out below him, his hair damp, big sunset eyes shining back up at him. 

Eyes closed, he bent his neck and kissed Mikleo's forehead. “That's my dream,” he said. “Seraphim and humans together. You and me. So who's the dense one?” 

Mikleo opened his mouth to answer, but that's exactly the moment when Rose burst in through the door with her knives drawn and three seraphim ready to fight lined up behind her. 

“Is it a hellion?” she shouted, then looked down. Sorey was straddled over Mikleo on the floor, with Mikleo's arms around his neck, both damp, furniture out of place, and a crushed lily strewn at their feet. She slid her knives back into their sheaths and scratched her cheek while averting her eyes. "Whoops. Sorry."

Lailah sighed and clasped her hands. “How nice for you two.”

“You're supposed to do that in the bed, dummies,” Edna said 

Dezel just lowered his hat over his face.

"Nothing to see here folks, let's go." Rose shooed the Seraphim out of the room and closed the door, leaving Sorey and Mikleo to themselves.

Sorey helped Mikleo to his feet and grinned. "Isn't it great having such nice friends?"

The severe frown stretched across Mikleo's face said otherwise. "Those idiots are going to think--"

Sorey turned held up the book again with a smile, interrupting him. "Please?"

Mikleo sighed. "All right." His surrender was met with a cheer.


End file.
